


[司千]完美搭档2.0

by Dragon_li



Category: dr.stone, 石纪元
Genre: Dr.STONE - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 第二章，没有肉，是剧情
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	[司千]完美搭档2.0

*剧情微做调整，删去大树和司对峙的那一段，总感觉剧情太憨。  
*这一章走动漫剧情，但会有转折，写的很流水账，请见谅  
*ooc

[臣服于我，成为我的人，如何？]  
[你离不开我的，千空。]

狮子王司的话语如同梦魇一样紧紧束缚在石神千空身上，猛然惊醒时，他额头冒出细汗，身体被冷风吹拂时控制不住地痉挛。  
“千空，你没事吧？”大树紧张地问。  
一向睡的像头死猪一样的大树，迫于这几天石神千空和狮子王司之间的诡异气氛，也开始敏感起来。  
他看向石神千空，对方俊秀的容貌上是惊疑不定的神情，脆弱精致的锁骨因惊醒时衣物的滑落暴露出来。  
听到大树的关心，石神千空皱了下眉头，他环绕四周，发现狮子王司并不在，神情稍稍松懈。  
“我没事。”

“狮子王司呢？”石神千空问。  
“他去狩猎了。”大树说。  
石神千空站起来，把衣服摆正后从屋子里出来。  
清晨的阳光温暖却并不刺眼，蓝天白云晕出淡金色。  
石神千空眼睛微沉，嘴角却勾起。  
“喂大树，出来干活了。”  
“你不是想要复活你的杠吗？”  
逃跑的计划事不宜迟，马上要提上日程，赶快出发。  
他石神千空绝不会屈服于狮子王司，成为对方手里的棋子。

——

在他狩猎的时候，石神千空会做些什么呢？  
司捏着动物尸体的脖颈向来时的路走着，血滴在行走的路上。  
血腥的味道盘旋在他鼻尖时，他的心情更加愉悦了。  
这种可以依靠自己的力量，来创造未来世界的感觉，实在过于美妙。

千空是不是还在谋划着从他身旁逃走？  
他太弱了，逃不掉的。

不过，眼下…  
司扫过丛林里密密麻麻的石像，那些年轻、身体充满蓬勃朝气的男女。  
这些人是他创立新世界的基础。  
他需要从千空那里得到复活液的配方。  
只有这样，他的宏大蓝图才能踏出第一步。

……

狮子王司回来的时候便听到大木大树兴奋大叫的声音。  
“可以吗千空？可以复活杠了吗？”  
“啊。”  
“太好了，那我们现在就去吧！”  
“等等啊大树，我们还缺一点材料啊。”  
“山洞那边的材料，你去取好了。”  
“没问题！！我马上过去！！”

……复活液？  
好巧啊。  
巧到他刚想要什么，千空就会把东西送到他身边了。

“那么，我来帮忙吧。”  
司轻松拦住了气势汹汹的大树，微笑着对千空说。  
“嗯，复活液材料所在的山洞，在哪里呢？”

……啊，上钩了。  
石神千空勾起嘴角。

“咔——”  
是石头碎裂的声音。  
跨越3700年的漫长时间，小川杠和大木大树终于再次重逢了。

没兴趣看两人久别重逢的喜悦和大树扭捏的姿态。  
在两人终于过去了兴奋劲之后，石神千空有些焦躁地扫过还未有人影出现的丛林，定了定神，冷静说出起他们之后的计划。  
是大树小川杠他们两人一起逃离司，在不为人知的地方生活。  
又或者和他一起从长计议，往后阻止杀人犯一般的司继续犯罪。

大树的选择理所当然是后者。  
在他们叽叽喳喳讨论的时候，另一边的狮子王司已经知道了复活液的配方材料之一。  
他手指沾了些瓶子里的液体，放到鼻尖轻嗅。  
“硝酸…吗？原来如此。”  
能做出复活液的千空，真是聪明的让人恐怖啊。  
他真的是，越来越，越来越喜欢他了。

“事不宜迟，赶快离开这里。”  
石神千空没让两人有太多的准备，实际上，只要能够跨越200万年做出贝壳的第四个用途——火药  
就算是灵长类中最强的男人，狮子王司，他们也毫不畏惧。

追逐，逃亡。  
当狮子王司发现屋子里只剩下被打碎的土瓦罐时，他低头嗤嗤笑了起来。  
嗯，果然千空这点，也很可爱呢。  
不过，假如他们要对付他的话。  
“嗯，不能让千空做出科学武器呢。”  
只有把千空牢牢把握在手心，他的蓝图才能更加、更加的庞大。

他看着脚印杂乱不堪的地面，只用了简短的时间，便立刻确定了对方逃亡的路线。  
逃吧，千空，逃得越远，越以为自己接近胜利时——  
那时的捕获，才能让你更加绝望啊。

——

“呐千空，我说，那天你和司两个人一起去森林捕猎的时候，是不是发生了什么事情?”逃亡的路上，大树问千空。  
他们此刻行走在静谧的森林之中，每隔一阵子，千空都要确认狮子王司是否追了过来，并定时更换路线。  
这会儿又到了观察的时候，千空的神经正处于高度戒备之中。冷不防被人这么一问，他愣了一下，思绪快速回到那个夜晚。  
那个对于千空来说，耻辱与快|感并存的夜晚。  
他甚至回忆起了，当司用嘴帮他口时，他没能忍住快|感射进了对方的喉咙里。  
他清楚地记得对方有意识地吞咽了一部分浊液，更多的则被对方色|情地伸出舌头，顺着舌头滴落到了地上。  
而浓白色的液体几乎将舌苔本来的颜色覆盖，司将舌头收了回去，喉结滚动，将剩下的咽了进去。  
对方在那之后微微笑了起来，“我很高兴，你的味道很甜，千空。”

石神千空不能理解对方说出这句话时依据的是那些科学资料，从他所获得的知识来说，精||液无疑是带有特殊腥味的，是精氨氧化后散发出来的味道。  
毫无疑问，这不是什么令人心生愉悦的味道。  
但狮子王司，他的表现…就像是这东西是什么无上的美味一样。  
在令石神千空不适的同时，又有一些困惑。  
所以，真的和这家伙处不来啊。

“千空？”见千空在发神，大树又问了一遍。  
石神千空很快回过神，他暗红色的眼睛扫过周围环境，脸上没有多余的表情。  
“不，没发生什么。我腿受伤了，他把我背回去，仅此而已。”  
“真的是这样吗？因为千空那天你的表情很不对劲啊？”  
“……只是当时太疼了而已。”

千空没有让大树在这个问题上过于纠结，他随口给对方安排了个任务，让对方将精力专注于保护杠身上。  
森林很快到了尽头，一直被覆盖的天空终于重新展露。  
月光温柔地洒落在他们身上，没有温度，但好在这微弱的光芒为他们带了希望。  
箱根，眼前的温泉，便是硫磺的产生地。  
这样一来，硝酸钾、硫磺、木炭粉末便全部集齐。  
火药，属于人类文明的重要武器，就要在这荒蛮之地重现了。

但意料之外的事情还是发生了。  
由于火药的即将出世，千空过于高兴。  
这种不会再受制于人的愉悦感最终导致了他的盲目自信，因此没有正确审视温泉旁石头的成分。  
尽管在这之前，小川杠还提醒过他和大树可能会有危险。  
过于自信，盲目自大。  
他们白忙活了一场。  
堆积数量过于庞大的火药在几乎在同一瞬间爆炸，在幸运躲过伤害的同时，爆炸声所带来的连锁反应也如约而至。  
他们的位置暴露了。

“啧。”石神千空微微眯眼。  
大脑在一瞬间快速运转，但所能得到的答案只有一个。  
即使再怎么即使扑灭火药爆炸后带来的狼烟，狮子王司一定已经确定了他们所在的位置。  
眼下他们唯一能做的，只有尽快离开这里。  
但是，这样的躲猫猫游戏再怎么玩下去，累死的也只有被当做猎物的老鼠啊。

不过，意料之外的事情又再次发生了。  
小川杠像是看到了什么不可置信的东西，她张了张嘴，指向了不远处的森林。  
“那、那里——”  
石神千空顺着她手指的方向往前看去，暗红色的眼眸骤缩。  
是烟。  
有人在向他们发出信号。  
在这个、本不该有除了他们存在的地方，还有其他人活着。  
……这是不是说明，本已成为死局的棋盘，再次发生了逆转。

“千空，我们怎么办？”大树和小川杠紧张地看着石神千空。  
在这种情况下，唯一能给出建议的只有石神千空了。  
石神千空抿唇，他望了一眼远处升起的狼烟，快速地做出了判断。  
“事不宜迟，往那里赶。”  
“狮子王司很快就会追上我们，现在灭烟也无事于补。”  
他们必须要尽快转移地点。  
就算找不到那个升起狼烟的神秘家伙，也要必须逃离狮子王司的狩猎范围——

“哦呀，没听错的话，嗯，千空你们是要到哪里去呢？”磁性沉稳的声音猝不及防地在石神千空背后响起。  
背后冒出冷汗的同时，石神千空快速转过头。  
他看到了一脸笑意的狮子王司。  
他估算错了。  
狮子王司，这个男人身体蕴藏的爆发力和惊人的体能，让本该完美的计划步步皆错。  
石神千空攥紧了拳头。

“你想怎么样啊?狮子王司？”石神千空说。  
他注意到狮子王司手里握着木矛，虽然那东西看起来毫不起眼，但石神千空比谁都清楚这件东西在狮子王司手里的威力。  
就像那天，对方轻而易举地用木矛贯穿野猪的脖颈。  
木矛抽出来时那血淋淋的洞口，现在想来，似乎是在预示着石神千空的命运。

“……呵，你觉得我会做些什么呢？千空。”狮子王司意味深长地看着他。  
他在石神千空身上短暂停留了几秒后，看向了千空身后的那两个人。  
大木大树和一个……陌生的美丽女性。  
“嗯…看来在我不在的时候，千空你和大树已经复活了这位大树念念不忘的小姐呢。”  
话落，大木大树敌视地看着狮子王司，往前站了一步挡住小川杠的身体。  
狮子王司轻笑了一声，他对大木大树和小川杠完全不感兴趣。  
现在他的眼里只有一个人，那就是石神千空。

“是啊，毕竟只能挑你不在的时候才好复活人啊。”石神千空淡淡回应。  
“说到这里，千空啊，嗯，我思来想去，果然还是非常想要复活液的配方呢。”狮子王司微微歪头，温柔的嗓音带着不容置疑的话语。  
“你能告诉我吗?千空。”  
石神千空没有回答他。

温泉山飘着淡淡的雾气，方才爆炸产生的硝烟味也十分呛人。  
黑色的浓烟向天空飘着，试图发出求救讯号。  
但这一切都于事无补。  
狮子王司说：“如果千空你不告诉我的话，那么……”  
“让我去死是吗？”石神千空接过他的话，表情没有波动，“那就来试试看，你不如猜猜看我的火药还剩下多少。”  
“虽然杀不了你，但自保还是绰绰有余的。”

“呵……你想多了，千空。”  
雾气的遮掩下，狮子王司的脸愈发俊美妖异。  
他轻声道：“我可舍不得杀你啊，千空。”  
狮子王司并没有被石神千空的话搅乱思绪，他所拥有的不只是超乎常人的身体能力，头脑的优越性也是狮子王司的一部分优点。  
实际上，在他看来，石神千空现在所做的一切已经是强弩之弓了。  
“我不舍得杀你，可我舍得杀别人。”  
几乎是在一瞬间，快到石神千空来不及反应，狮子王司就已经越过他来到了大树的旁边。  
他单手捏住大木大树的脖颈，动作轻松地向上一提，大木大树的脸色便已经开始发红发紫，奋力挣扎起来。  
“不如就从大树开始吧。你说呢，千空？”

这家伙，怎么做到的？  
他还是人吗？  
大树的战斗力已经是难得一见的了，可在狮子王司的实力对比下，对方弱的像个刚出生的小牛犊。  
石神千空眼瞳骤立，他沉着脸盯着狮子王司，一言不发。

“大、大树！！”小川杠着急上前，却被狮子王司用木矛对准了头颅。  
“别靠近我，这位小姐。”狮子王司说，“不然我可不保证一会儿会不会一不小心把你的头戳穿。”  
他残忍得像是可以肆意收割人们性命的死神一般，实际上他也那样做了。  
随着时间的流逝，大树已经渐渐使不上力气了。  
他的腿往下悬空抽搐了两下，眼看着就要不行了。

“我告诉你，你放开大树。”石神千空沉着脸。  
他不可能看着大树去死，对方是同他一起长大，除他养父外关系最亲近的朋友。  
看到狮子王司优雅从容地放开禁锢大树的手，石神千空才开口。  
“所谓复活液啊，很简单，就是硝酸和酒精的混合液体。”  
“百分之三十的硝酸和百分之七十的酒精混合在一起，就是这样。”  
实际上就连石神千空也没想到复活液的配方会这么简单。  
百分之一百亿的简单。  
“就是这些了，”石神千空说，“你可以放我们离开了。”

“硝酸和酒精的混合体吗？原来如此。”狮子王司道。  
他看着千空，眨了眨眼睛，说：“但我似乎没有说过要放千空你们离开的话。”  
石神千空嗤笑，“喂，我们对你来说已经毫无用处了吧？像我们这样的人，你想复活多少都行。”  
“你是这样想的吗？”狮子王司困扰地皱起眉头，“可我没打算放千空你离开。”  
“不过他们，”狮子王司意有所指地看向一脸愤懑的大树两人，弯了弯嘴角，“我可以放他们离开。”  
正如千空所说的，这种劳动力，他想要多少都可以。

气得一脸通红的大树想要冲上前打他，却被小川杠奋力阻止下来。  
“你这混蛋家伙!!”  
“如果没有其他事情的话，大树你们可以离开了。”狮子王司侧过头，微微一笑。  
“嗯，最好去到我看不到你们的地方。”  
“不要小瞧我了啊混蛋！你也太目中无人了一些吧！”大树愤怒地瞪向狮子王司，脖子上的青筋凸起。  
“大树。”石神千空说，“够了。”

石神千空走到大树身旁，他在对方耳边轻声说了许久。  
等对方的神情渐渐平静下来后，石神千空看向小川杠，“好好照顾大树。”  
“请你放心！我会的！”小川杠几乎在同一时间回答了他。  
千空眼中浮起淡淡笑意，随即他收敛笑意，一言不发地走向了狮子王司的身边。  
把狮子王司试图浅他的手拍掉，石神千空表情冷漠。  
“喂，可以走了吧？”  
“当然。”

没有和大树还有小川杠道别，石神千空就这样近乎沉默地跟在狮子王司身后。  
事实上，能够跟紧狮子王司，对千空来说已经非常不容易了。  
他的体力早在这一天的逃亡中消耗殆尽，明明只是普通的走路，石神千空却已经开始喘气。  
他的呼吸声很重，狮子王司没理由听不见。  
但狮子王司并没有向千空伸以援手，他在等对方请求他。  
当然，司并不觉得千空会开口请求。  
对方是一个自傲到自负的男人，在’敌人’面前石神千空根本做不到求饶。  
他们就这样僵持地走着。

按着这个速度，司认为他们恐怕要走到明天早上。  
司已经尽量放慢了脚步，但千空愈发粗重、急促地呼吸声让他意识到对方已经到了极限。  
狮子王司不由想到了那一夜石神千空的模样。  
在为千空口的时候，对方未经人事的身体也如现在一般，浑身潮红，眼神无法聚焦。  
他被迫抬起头时，伸长的脖子上布满了情动的汗珠。  
司甚至听到了他发出的气音，弱小，可怜。  
带着草食动物常有的无辜姿态，引诱肉食动物放慢节奏，转移目光。  
但肉食动物不会让到嘴的鸭子飞了，他们只会蓄意待发，等着降临在草食动物身上的致命一击——  
正如狮子王司和石神千空那般。

狮子王司滚动喉咙，将身体升起的那点燥热抚平。  
他清楚自己心软了。  
一旦想到那也千空的可口模样，司就不忍心让千空这样气喘吁吁地挪着脚步跟在他后面。  
他顿住脚步，石神千空便也停下了脚步。  
“干什么？”石神千空问他。  
狮子王司注意到千空发问的时候，刻意调整了自己的呼吸，像是不想在司面前露出弱势的一面。  
他望着千空，微微笑着，“嗯，你太慢了，千空。”  
“这样走下去的话，即使走到明天早上也到不了家哦。”  
司刻意加重了‘家’这个字。  
他蹲下身体，宽阔的脊背背对着千空，在千空警惕的目光下缓缓道：“快上来，我们要趁野兽出没前尽快回到家里。”  
“你不想在重新经历那晚的时间，对吧？”

“……”  
石神千空最终趴在了狮子王司的背上，这已经不是对方第一次背他了。  
然而狮子王司并没有向上一次那样戏弄千空。  
他只是很普通地背着千空，飞快地向来时的路跑着。  
明明速度很快，趴在狮子王司身上的千空并不觉得很晃。  
相反，对方的身体很稳，也很温暖。  
温暖到千空很快便因为过于疲惫在他背上睡了过去。  
一直到到达目的地，千空也没醒来。  
他似乎并不觉得狮子王司会对他做出什么事来，哪怕上一次对方的手段十分恶劣。

司将千空抱回了房间里，让对方躺到了简易的床铺上。  
然后他也躺到了千空的身边。  
千空在熟睡时，眉目间的精致便毫无阻拦地凸显出来。  
那种让人不禁小心翼翼的脆弱感便也顺势而出，看的狮子王司发怔。  
这种脆弱感让司想到了他的妹妹。  
那个被现代人类社会所抛弃的，他最深爱的妹妹。  
狮子王司回过神，他低头，千空仍毫无察觉地呼呼大睡着。  
他勾起唇角，鼻尖凑近千空，而后——  
黑暗的夜晚里，他碰到了异常柔软的存在。

TBC.


End file.
